


Jared Leto: Method Actor

by neonroadkill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Jared Leto - Freeform, Other, Ramsay Bolton - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonroadkill/pseuds/neonroadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Method Actor™ Jared Leto is cast as Ramsay Bolton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Leto: Method Actor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Of_Antarctica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/gifts).



Jared Leto sits, brooding, holding his script in front of the casting directors. He's been training for months for this moment, working into character as much as he can. He's spent the past weeks practicing skinning animals and has recently sent several dead cats off to his enemies. Of course, it's all to get ~in character~. Of course.

"Please read the script, Jared," The directors say, a tad anxious.

"Actually, I have something else prepared." Jared says, and without any fucking hesitation he reaches up and fUCKING SNAPS ONE OF THE DIRECTORS HEAD OFF. NO HESITATION HE JUST. FUCKING. REACHES UP AND RIIPS THAT SHIT OFF

"Jared?!?!?!! what the fuck"? ? ?LIteraally jared what thE FUCK" say the other directors, but he is not listening. he is ~in character~.

"As you can see," jared explains, methodically peeling the skin off of the director's neck, "I would make a perfect ramsay. please cast me."

blood is dripping off the severed head and the other directors are understandably uneasy, "we're not looking to hire method actors...." they say, but they are of no concern to him now.

jared is now feeding the severed director's head to his dog. what dog? was there a dog? where did it come from.

for the purposes of the plot yes there is a dog. jared is smiling and feeding the puppy skin, like beef jerky.

"i'm very well fitted for the role" he continues, "and i think that alfie allen and i would get along splendidly. i've been practicing the castration scene!" he says enthusiastically

the directors are horrified, "on real people?? jared wtf"

jared looks directly into the camera

"i can neither confirm nor deny that theory"

"jared we think it's best that you leave the premises. we'll let you know if you think you're right for the r-"

but their words are in vain.

"there is no more jared. who is jared. there is only ramsay."

and with that, ramsay litreally just fucking EATS THE REST OF THEM like no lie he just fucking swallows all four of them like real talk no fucking chewing or anything he just EATS THEM and then he calmly walks to the laptop and proceeds to email himself a "congratulations you're hired" message.

the end of chapter one of the "Jared Leto: Method Actor" Chronicles™


End file.
